gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Leatherface
Leatherface, also known as the Chainsaw Killer or Panopticon Killer, is a popular myth in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The name Leatherface is taken from the antagonist of the horror movie series The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He wears masks made out of human skin and engages in acts of cannibalism and murder by using a chainsaw. Background The whole idea of Leatherface began sometime around the release of GTA San Andreas when internet-based rumors began to spread about strange chainsaw noises that could be heard around The Panopticon late at night. In fact, there are many online videos that supposedly document these strange chainsaw noises in the area. Soon, these rumors got more intense, and players started to say that they had witnessed a killer. Early Sightings Most online videos showing Leatherface are either fakes or modifications, and because of the lack in showing proper evidence, it is difficult to say for sure whether or not this myth is true. Moreover, these reports included a frequent assault from the killer, using either a chainsaw or a firearm and usually strike from behind the player, an infamous rearward technique used by professional serial killers to murder them, unknown to their conscious. The Panopticon Happenings Claims have circulated regarding distant chainsaw sounds prior encountering the killer in The Panopticon. Ironically, a chainsaw can be obtained by the chopped trees. A rather vague and absurd report states that when the player abandons the gaming console unattended, they may find their in-game player teleported to the hospital. The reason of what is claimed to be an assault from the killer in human absence. However, this claim is either death of starvation or likely a work of fan fiction. Another common rumor in the early days of myth hunting stated that if the player goes to The Panopticon, freezes the time at 00:00, then unfreezes it and repeats it for a few days, the Leatherface may eventually spawn. Rockstar's Hint On the Rockstar Games website, there is a little section about The Panopticon, which reads as follows: The part about crime could either mean street racing, like in the Badlands race missions, or murder, possibly by the killer. Other Documented Reports Other sightings were documented and it was derived that the copious amount of these reports hailed from the countryside of Red County, Fisher's Lagoon and the house in the mission Body Harvest, bearing a resemblance to Leatherface's house, and at night, its windows glow blue. A building in Los Santos also was a hotspot for many Leatherface encounters. Zombie Pedestrians Some of the described appearances of the killer are corresponding to that of the pedestrians scattered around the countryside. One of the most distinguishing characteristics of the killer includes the notorious mask and a butcher's coat but an overall resemblance drops a bombshell on this concept while a group of players correlates the killer to the zombie pedestrians in the game. Rusty Wheelchair Another clue leading to the existence of Leatherface is the Rusty Wheelchair on the end of the pier in Fisher's Lagoon. Shockingly, a similar chair was also featured in the movie that featured the killer. A newspaper can be seen on the rusty wheels, inscribed with time. This time text is believed to be related to the spawning of the killer. However, after a careful observation by well-known myth hunters, it was later proven to be just a piece of text. Ghost Cars The Ghost Cars are theorized to be interlinked to the killer, as the Glendale is similar to the car Leatherface's victims tried to escape in at the end of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. In the mission Wu Zi Mu, when driving up to The Panopticon to finish the race, a Walton will spawn driving down the lane. This could just be there as an obstacle for the race, or it could be related to Leatherface. Gallery ImagesCAVXQT11.jpg|A well-known image of Leatherface. Badlands A Walton.png|The Walton that appears during the Badlands A race. Video Investigation See Also *Movie References Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Possible Myths Category:Creatures Category:Movie References Category:Serial Killers Category:People Category:Featured Articles Category:Mysteries Category:Protected Wiki Heritage Category:Woods Myths